disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Admiral Evar
Admiral Evar is a primary character featured in the video game Treasure Planet: Battle at Procyon. He is an Admiral of the Procyon Navy and serves as the game's primary antagonist. Role in the game Evar makes his first appearance when Jim Hawkins defeats a band of pirate vessels which seemingly have been attacking his Diplomatic Fleet. Evar claims that his fleet has been prohibited from firing weapons in Imperial territory and requests a new escort to Waystation Grant, since their previous one (the RLS Valiant) was destroyed in the struggle. Hawkins notes that the Procyon warriors standing close to Evar were strangely silent, and speculates that they aren't allowed to speak. While leaving the PSR Diplomacy, Hawkins' first officer, Mr. Onyx, notices the Star Mortar on the Flagship is uncovered and has evidently been fired. It is because of this that Hawkins doesn't believe Evar's claim and is suspicious about him. When Hawkins reports his encounter on board the Diplomacy to Admiral Amelia, she accuses Evar and the Procyons of being the ones responsible for the destruction of the RLS Valiant. Amelia explains that the Procyon Admiral is a war chief whom she fought against several times during the Terran-Procyon War, and makes it clear that Hawkins shouldn't trust Evar. After the discovery of Ironclads in the area, Hawkins and his crew set out to investigate. When one of the Ironclads is successfully boarded, Hawkins discovers that the dark metal ships are affiliated with Evar and the Procyons. Evar has been plotting to win the Terran-Procyon War, and the only way he can do so is by getting close enough to Queen Illysa II to assassinate her. The Procyon Admiral has been using the pirate vessels and Ironclads as a means of diverting the majority of the Naval fleet towards the frontier, thus leaving the Royal Parliament unguarded. Evar and his Procyon fleet reach the Parliament to spring the trap they have set, but several fleets lead by Hawkins, Amelia, and John Silver arrive to defend it. While most of Evar's fleet is preoccupied with the combined forces of the Navy and Pirates, Evar sends out his Ironclads to attract the attention of Hawkins' ship, the RLS Victory. After most of the Procyon ships are destroyed, Evar heads straight for the Parliament in his massive Dreadnought, the Wailing Wind. Hawkins demands Evar to surrender while he still has a chance, but Evar refuses to admit defeat. Realizing that all of his plans have been foiled, Evar launches a final suicidal effort by ramming his Dreadnought at Hawkins' heavily damaged vessel. At this point, Silver's ship, the Argentum, suddenly shows up. The damaged pirate vessel connects with the Dreadnought, destroying both ships and killing Evar in the explosion. Trivia *Evar is very short, even for a Procyon (who are on average, shorter than humans) as even Jim Hawkins looks tall compared to him. Noticeably, the Procyon Marines guarding him appear to be about a foot taller than he is. Category:Treasure Planet characters Category:Raccoons Category:Aliens Category:Admirals Category:Military characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Deceased characters Category:Main antagonists